<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell week by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218944">Hell week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna ma z nich ubaw, Chaotic Family, Crack Treated Seriously, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Michał i Janek to dwie chodzące katastrofy, Michał's dad feels, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, biedny Michał, chaotic team, dajcie spać Michałowi, dzieciaki rozwaliły system, gościnnie wystąpił szkielet, i puma na gigancie, męska solidarność i takie tam, rodzinka zdrowo porypana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominika zostawia na tydzień swoją trójkę wariatów i ma nadzieję zastać dom po powrocie w choć odrobinę podobnym stanie.<br/>Michał ma na głowie małe dzieci, psa walczącego z tują i brata rozbijającego się w domu, przy czym ten ostatni w domyśle chyba miał mu bardziej pomagać, niż przeszkadzać...<br/>Strzęp dziennika niewyspanego lekarza na pełen etat i taty na dwa etaty, który naprawdę zaczął podziwiać swoją żonę.<br/>W kanonie AU "Found a ballance in the middle of the chaos", sequel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Michał/Dominika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Dzień pierwszy,</span><br/><em>Godzina 7:20</em><br/>Dominika pojechała rano do Berlina, zostawiając nam żarcie na trzy dni w pudełkach, instrukcję obsługi piekarnika i obojga dzieci, oraz szyderczą notkę „powodzenia, poprosiłam Janka o pomoc, nie spalcie domu”.<br/>Czuję się dość urażony, nie powiem…<br/>Mam dziś nockę, więc Janek przychodzi do nas i zajmie się dziećmi. Kupiłem herbatę z melisą czy czymś tam jeszcze, nie jestem pewien, spytałem się w aptece.<br/>Nie będzie tak źle!</p><p><em>Gdzieś po południu</em><br/>Ogarnąłem dom, zakupy, naprawiłem rozkopane grządki i wygoniłem psa na drugi koniec ogrodu. Trzy razy. <br/>Na razie bez przypału. Nawet nie pomyliłem klas, odbierając dzieci. </p><p><em>Godzina 15:30</em><br/>Janka spisali za jazdę na zewnątrz tramwaju, spóźnił się i zebrał ochrzan od Andrzeja przez telefon. Hah. <br/>Dzieciaki znalazły mój sztuczny szkielet z czasów studiów i się z nim bawią w dom. Uznały, że jestem bez serca, bo nie nadałem mu dotąd imienia… na razie trwa konkurs na imię dla szkieleta.</p><p>Janek prawie dostał zawału, gdy wlazł po ciemku na ludzki szkielet w łazience. Przepraszam, zaśmiałem się.  <br/>Dzieci poznały kilka nowych słów, a w szafce mamy dziurę po potylicy Janka… <br/>Trzy szwy i mrożonka w ramach okładu na głowę.<br/>Szafka do wymiany, ale jeszcze się trzyma.<br/>Cholera, jeszcze nawet nie poszedłem do pracy.</p><p><em>18:30</em><br/>Ja spadam, dzieci oglądają z Jankiem bajkę. Szkielet dostał imię Kostuś i chwilowo się z Jankiem tolerują… <br/>Piąty raz włożyłem cholerną tuję na miejsce, na co Luna obrażona poszła do Janka na skargę. Dostałem wykład o naturalności zakopywania przez psy zabawek w ogrodzie, gdy ten uparty pchlarz leżał sobie rozwalony na dzieciakach i Janku, z miną zwycięzcy.<br/>Dobry Boże…</p><p><br/><span class="u">Dzień drugi,</span><br/><em>6:30</em><br/>Wracając z nocki rozlałem kawę w samochodzie, a na rondzie natrąbiłem na żonę ordynatora, która chyba jednak mnie kojarzy, sądząc po jej reakcji…<br/><em>Edit:</em> Zapomniałem dokończyć dokumentacji i wracam z powrotem. Kurwa.</p><p><em>Nie wiem, która jest godzina, chce mi się spać</em><br/>Janek pomylił dzieciom śniadaniówki i biegał od szkoły do przedszkola dwa razy. Nie mam serca mu powiedzieć, że w obu było to samo (albo miało być…)<br/>Spaliłem śniadanio-kolację, czym złamałem serce Lunie, która chyba chciała część tego czegoś. <br/>Te dziecięce płatki są całkiem spoko. Polecam, bez jaj, na zimno z kefirem są git. Dodawanie cynamonu to przesada – żadnych więcej eksperymentów kulinarnych.<br/>Idę spać, jak tylko zrzucę Lunę z kanapy.</p><p><em>Edit</em>: zapomniałem o kawie… kolejnej. Ciekawe, ile kaw zginęło przeze mnie na marne, stygnąc i nigdy nie zostając wypite… </p><p><em>Jakoś po południu, nie wiem, dalej chcę spać.</em><br/>W zoo spierdzieliła im puma. Pół dzielnicy ewakuowane. Janek biega po mieście, wołając „kici-kici”… policja zablokowała skrzyżowania. Wiem, bo widziałem brata w wiadomościach. <br/>Dzieciaki odebrał Andrzej. <br/>Dzięki ci, Panie, za tego typa…</p><p><em>Jakoś potem</em><br/>Kostuś zaprzyjaźnił się z Luną. <br/>Podniosłem tuję osiem razy.<br/>Liczymy z Wandzią zadanie z kupowaniem 45 arbuzów.<br/>Kto normalny kurwa kupuje 45 arbuzów??? Będzie z tego produkował broń biologiczną czy jak???</p><p>Przerwaliśmy zadanie, gdy Wiktor pochwalił się, że pomógł Lunie zakopać zabawkę. Pod tują.<br/>Proszę do mnie nie mówić, jestem załamany. </p><p><em>Chyba wieczór, bo jest ciemno.</em><br/>Luna tęskni za Jankiem i warczy na tuję, którą przywiązałem do płotu. Planuję oddać ją Jankowi, ale dzieci chyba się nie zgodzą. Lunę. Nie tuję. <br/><em>Edit:</em> Ok, tuję też. Znowu leży. One to robią specjalnie.</p><p><em>Godzina 22:34</em><br/>(sprawdziłem)<br/>Wandzi trzeba na jutro do szkoły blok kolorowy, klej, kredki i brokat. Tak. Na jutro. <br/>Razem z Jankiem przeszukujemy dom. Luna nam pomaga. Przyniosła nam tuję z ogrodu.<br/>JEZU</p><p>Dominika, wracaj…</p><p><span class="u">Dzień trzeci,</span><br/>Rozwaliłem budzik poduszką.<br/>Wiktor rozpłakał się, bo nie pozwoliłem zabrać Kostusia do szkoły. Wandzi jednak pomyliły się dni i blok trzeba jej na jutro.<br/>Janek poszedł do apteki po więcej herbaty….</p><p>Nie wiem która jest godzina,<br/>Utopiłem w pralce pager, muszę jechać po nowy…<br/>Janek zaprzyjaźnia się z Kostusiem i łata szafkę w łazience. Na razie ukruszył kafelki na ścianie. Siedzi na wannie i od godziny ogląda na YouTube jakiś tutorial jak to załatać makaronem z zupek chińskich i pastą do zębów…<br/><em>Edit</em>: poszedł do sklepu po te zupki.<br/><em>Edit vol2:</em> ale kupił mi też kawę, więc nie jest źle<br/><em>Edit vol3</em>: zapomniałem o zrobionej sobie kawie………….</p><p>Janek pomylił pudełka i prawie dał nam do zjedzenia obiad Luny. Kłóci się, że żarcie dla niej jest bardziej wartościowe od ludzkiego. Chciał nawet to udowodnić. Wiktor obraził się, że mu nie pozwoliłem zrobić tego samego… <br/>Luna przeprosiła się z tują i teraz to ją zakopuje jako zabawkę.<br/>Janek zrobił z Wandzią 3 zadania z matmy i uznał, że dzieci mieć nie będzie. Wiktor pomalował Kostusia farbami.</p><p>Zapomniałem o drugiej kawie.</p><p><em>Wieczór,</em><br/>Mam nowego pagera, kupiłem też ten cholerny brokat dla Wandzi. Negocjuję z Wiktorem, że następnego dnia też nie może zabrać Kostka do szkoły… <br/>Luna schowała tuję w garażu. </p><p><span class="u">Dzień (chyba) czwarty,</span><br/>Dziś zostawiam dzieci z Jankiem aż do końca dyżuru, ma je odebrać ze szkoły, nakarmić i utrzymać przy życiu do mojego powrotu.<br/>Dostał rozpiskę zajęć i ściągę, które chodzi do której klasy. Wyłączam telefon i nie będę miał z nimi łączności…<br/>Może dom przetrwa.</p><p><em>Po dyżurze,</em><br/>Więc tak… <br/>Wandzia zapomniała, że dziś jest wywiadówka. Janek poszedł w zastępstwie, zabrał ze sobą ich oboje. Wiktor próbował przesadzić klasowego kaktusa na wywiadówce. Tak, oczywiście, że gołymi rękami.<br/>Janek nie chce rozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się potem…</p><p>Skończyły się pudełka z jedzeniem, Janek wywołał w kuchni mini pożar. Ewakuował dzieci do ogrodu. Z Luną. <br/>Wiktor wziął ze sobą Kostka.<br/>Po za strażą pożarną przyjechała też policja…<br/>Sąsiedzi muszą nas naprawdę kochać.</p><p>Andrzej przyjechał do nas i załagodził sprawę. Został na obiad i ogarnął dom. Gdy wróciłem tylko czarna plama na suficie była dowodem kryzysu No i brak firanek. I raport interwencyjny.<br/>Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć Dominice…</p><p>Andrzej został do wieczora, z nim dzieci nie negocjują, bo jest belfrem. Cwana bestia.<br/>Muszę pogadać z Jankiem, żeby się hajtnęli. Chcę tego człowieka w rodzinie. Nawet Luna zaczęła się go słuchać. Farciarz jeden.</p><p>
  <em>JEST NOC</em>
</p><p>Miałem wezwanie, znikam.<br/>Wilmuga mają ogarnąć dzieci.<br/>(nazwę wymyśliła Ania, nie ja)</p><p><em>Chyba dzień, ale nie mam pewności</em><br/>Chyba jest jasno, ale może to omamy z braku kawy.<br/>Znowu zapomniałem o kawie… kurw….</p><p><em>Jest popołudnie,</em><br/>Obudziłem się na kanapie z Luną i Kostusiem. Choć ta tuja na szczęście nie weszła na mnie… <br/>Ten Wandzinowy kocyk w syrenki jest zarąbisty, też sobie taki kupię.<br/>Dobranoc</p><p><em>Chyba już wieczór (???)</em><br/>Wilmuga zabrali dzieci na pizzę.<br/>Ania zamówiła mi żarcie do domu z dowozem i poprosiła dostawcę o wrzucenie tego przez okno. <br/>Uwielbiam tę rodzinę, serio.<br/>Stoczyłem bitwę z Luną o chińszczyznę (skubana, szybko biega z siatką w zębach) i musiałem eksmitować Kostusia z kanapy. Idę zrobić sobie kawę (tym razem nie zapomnę!)<br/><em>Edit:</em> Nie zapomniałem. Nastawiłem sobie stoper. Szach mat.</p><p>Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że Wandzia ma uczulenie na orzechy…</p><p>Mam nadzieję, że żona mnie nie zabije. </p><p>Poznałem kilka nowych słów, gdy spotkałem Janka na SORze.<br/>Ordynator nie lubi już też jego.<br/>Z Wandzią już w porządku, ale stracha mieliśmy niezłego wszyscy czterej. <br/>Wiktor próbuje się kłócić, by wypowiedzieć wojnę wszystkim orzechom świata… Janek się wstępnie zgodził. </p><p>Wracamy do domu.<br/>Czuję się jakby mnie stratowało stado bizonów.<br/>Janek puścił dzieciom kreskówkową wersję podróży Fogga dookoła świata, z taką piosenką. Fogg to lew. I właśnie jest tam stado bizonów. I pociąg.<br/>Utożsamiam się Bullym z tej bajki. I z pociągiem, w który uderzają bizony. #teampociągi, serio. </p><p>
  <em>Nie wiem, który to już dzień, ale wiem, że śpię dalej na stojąco.</em>
</p><p>Spaliłem żarcie i wypierdzieliłem się na tui zakopanej pod wycieraczką. </p><p>Naprawdę, cholera, podziwiam Dominikę z całego serca!</p><p>Dzieci barwnie zdając relację z kolejnego dnia mamie przez telefon, użyły sformułowania <em>„tata wbiegł do szpitala i bardzo krzyczał bardzo brzydkie słowa, i wujek też, bo Wandzia się dusiła, bo ona nie może jeść orzechów, wiesz, mamo?”</em><br/>Powiało chłodem.<br/>Boję się odebrać telefon…</p><p>Dominika nie wypowiedziała żadnej groźby podchodzącej pod paragraf. Jest dobrze. <br/>Dowiedziała się co nieco o pożarze. Nie jest dobrze.<br/>Nie zgadza się oddać Luny Jankowi. I przeraża ją wizja mieszkania z Kostusiem pomalowanym farbami.</p><p>Wraca jutro.<br/>Pasowałoby wysprzątać dom…</p><p><em>Wieczór,</em><br/>Znalazłem resztę pudełek z żarciem. <br/>Janek upiera się, że naprawił i szafkę, i kafelki.</p><p>Prawie zszedłem, gdy i szafka, i kafelki pierdolnęły z hukiem na ziemię o drugiej w nocy…<br/>Janek przybiegł z bronią. <br/>Dowiedziałem się, że nosił broń w kurtce cały ten czas. Zbiera ochrzan od Andrzeja, ja jestem następnym w kolejce. <br/>Dzieci nawet nie drgnęły przez sen… <br/>Chyba zrobię sobie tej herbaty…</p><p><em>Edit:</em> Herbata wyszła. Dostałem cynk na marynarza z zapasami rumu. Ania wysyła mi memy o trudnym rodzicielstwie i myśli, że to śmieszne. </p><p><em>Edit vol2:</em> Luna pomaga nam jako tako ogarnąć łazienkę.<br/>Przyniosła nam tuję.<br/>Andrzej siedzi na wannie i się z nas śmieje. Janek trzeci raz spadł z konstrukcji, która służy mu za drabinę.<br/>Potrzebuję tego rumu…</p><p><span class="u">Dzień ostatni!!</span><br/>Zawiozłem dzieci i jadę do pracy, Janek ogarnia dom, zakupy i idzie przepraszać sąsiadów za Lunę. Wczoraj ukradła im tuję. Nie mam siły na komentarz.</p><p>Dostałem kolejne 50 memów o wychowywaniu dzieci.<br/>Tomek wysłał mi dane kontaktowe do dostawy rumu.<br/>Wilmuga nie planują ślubu, ale psa chętnie wezmą.<br/>Dzieciaki negocjują zbudowanie domku dla Kostusia.</p><p><em>Już prawie wieczór</em>. <br/>Tym razem nic się nie rozwaliło. <br/>Wszyscy spięci i gotowi czekamy na przybycie Dominiki.  </p><p>   <br/><span class="u">Dopisane do dziennika wieczorem,</span><br/>Wróciwszy, zastałam dzieci śpiące na kanapie, na śpiącym Michale, Lunę z tują w kuchni i kościotrupa w wannie.<br/>Szafkę przyklejono taśmą strażacką. Ta dziura wygląda jakby ktoś rozbił sobie o to głowę… <br/>I mamy naprawdę ciekawy wzorek na suficie, i dwa garnki mniej.<br/>Przed chwilą przyszła anonimowa paczka z dwoma butlami rumu. Ania chce się szybko spotkać, ma podobno mega newsy o moich wariatach. <br/>Michał chyba jeszcze nie wie, że wyprał swój fartuch ze skarpetkami Wandzi. Różowymi.</p><p>Boję się myśleć, co by się działo, jakbym wyjechała na dłużej.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>